Black Phantom
by DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: Danny Phantom & Black Butler Crossover. What Happens When Danny's Parents Don't Want Him Anymore After Knowing His Secret. And His Friends Betray Him Cause They Always Get In Trouble Because Of Him. Jazz Tells Danny That He Has A Long Lost Elder Brother Named Ciel Phantomhive, Danny Runs away From Home To Find Him. Idea by Savannah Daisy River, Co-written by me.
1. Danny's Pain

Danny ran into his room and begins packing his things as tears cascade down his cheeks. His sister Jazz watching her baby brother as he packs seeing the tears in his eyes, causes her to cry as went ghost and flew away... far away into the pitch black night sky.

...with Ciel & Sebastian in England*...

Ciel is checking his papers from today's work as he ate some cake. Sebastian enters the room shortly after seeing that something was off about his young lord. ''Something the matter my young Lord?''asks Sebastian in a fatherly tone.

''Yes I am fine Sebastian. I just feel like I have a little brother. It must be impossible, I know I was an only child before my parent's death.''

''Perhaps you might have one, my lord. If it's making you feel like this.' said Sebastian as he tilted his head.

''Perhaps'' he said thinking to himself.

...back with Danny...

Danny began flying all around the making it to England. 'I am finally here, now I have to just find where could this Ciel Phantomhive guy be?' Danny thought as his stomach began to growl in hunger.

'But first I need something to eat.' Danny uses his ghost powers to get food sneakily. and quickly starts to eat invisibly. After eating, Danny ran into some thugs, they were after a ladies purse. It didn't take long to defeat them but after the fight, Danny decided to sneak into the nearest dark alleyway before he was seen. He turned invisible and decided to take a nap on the alley ground.

 **( Author note what you guys think of this chapter? should i keep going or not? I edited it to a non-script format I hope it doesn't suck)**


	2. Meeting Ciel

...the next day*...  
Danny awoke with a gasp, he didn't think he would've gotten any sleep but lo and behold he did. He sighed as he got up and began to walk in search of his long lost older brother Ciel. 'I hope he likes me because if he doesn't I will just live alone.' he thought to himself as he continued walking. People staring at him as he walked. He sighed as he ignored them and began walking faster, turning invisible once he was alone. Going ghost shortly after flying as fast as he possibly could.

...with Ciel in his office...

Ciel was looking out the window like he always does until a faint creak of the door was heard, knowing someone entered the room. Sebastian slowly entered Ciel's office with his usual tray of assorted foods. ''young master, are you alright?' he asked in a fatherly tone.

'Yes Sebastian, I am perfectly fine. I just have this feeling, as if he is near.' said Ciel as he tapped his fingers on his desk as if in a deep thought.

'Perhaps he is my lord.' said Sebastian with a smirk.

...back with Danny...

Danny kept flying until he saw Ciel Phantomhive's manor, he landed on the ground gently near the gate. 'Is this it?' he asked himself as he sighed trying to take a breath after the long journey. He took another breath before knocking.

Ciel raised an eyebrow of curiosity as he heard the bang of his door as someone knocked from the outside.  
'Go answer the door!' he said venomously. Who would dare come here this early?

'Yes my lord.' said Sebastian as he left to answer the door. Once Sebastian made it to the front door he quickly answered it. 'Hello? ' he said as he looked at the raven haired boy in front of him. 'Do you need something, sir?'

The boy in front of the demon looked down at his feet as he moved them from side to side nervously. 'My name is Danny, I am looking for my long lost older brother Ciel Phantomhive. Is he here?' he said sadness in his tone of voice. Sebastian looks at Danny clearly surprised. He was just discussing this boy just a moment ago. 'Yes, he is, come on in Danny I will go get him.' he said as he left to Ciel's office.

...Ciel's office...

'' Master? your brother is here,'' said Sebastian in a calm tone. 'WHAT! ?' he yelled clearly in shock. 'Bring him in here, Now Sebastian!' yelled Ciel.

'Yes, my lord.' said Sebastian as he left to fetch Danny for his master. 'My lord will see you now.' said Sebastian as Danny followed close behind the tail-coated man he knew something was off about the butler. comes back with Danny*.

...Front door...'My lord will see you now.' said Sebastian as Danny followed close behind the tail-coated man he knew something was off about the butler. comes back with Danny*.

'My lord will see you now.' said Sebastian as Danny followed close behind the tail-coated man he knew something was off about the butler. comes back with Danny*.

,...Ciel's Office...comes back with Danny*.

Shortly after he returned with Danny in tow. Danny looked towards Ciel, he did resemble him a tad he supposed. 'big brother?' he asked curiously. 'little brother?' asked Ciel completely flabbergasted at the boy who was standing in front of him. STARING. That's what they did. They just stared at each other.


	3. The Secrets & Truth

Danny looked at Ciel with a curious eye. 'Big brother why you're wearing an eye patch?' he asked curiously clueless as usual.

Ciel sighed as he looked towards his brother, who was taller than him considering he was younger. 'I will tell you soon not right now.' he said in a mature tone.

Danny sighed, he was upset that Ciel didn't want to open up to him though he figured he would in time. 'Alright, brother.' he smiled.

Ciel stood up and called out to his demon butler. 'Sebastian, go find some clothes for Danny.' he yelled as Sebastian headed for the office door. 'Yes my lord.' he said as he got down on one knee and bowed at his master.

'Follow me master Danny.' He said as headed towards Ciel's bedroom upstairs.

'Okay'. he said softly as he followed Sebastian upstairs.

'Do You need help changing master Danny?' asked Sebastian as he opened Ciel's bedroom door.

'No, I know how to change myself.' said Danny as he viewed the clothing on the bed.

'Very well then when you're done come downstairs for lunch Master Danny.' said Sebastian as he left.

Danny took off his old clothes and sighed before slowly putting on Ciel's Outfit. He sighed as he viewed himself in the mirror before heading downstairs.

'Greetings brother.' said Ciel as Danny slowly entered the room his old clothes still clutched in his hands.

'Hi, brother.' he said softly as he sat at the table, not before handing Sebastian his old clothes.

Sebastian glanced at the two boys before him. 'Young master you both kind of look alike.'

Ciel looked over at his butler. 'I know.' he smiled for once. 'Danny that outfit suits you well.'

Danny shifted in his seat unconfortably before he quickly scratched his side. The suit was awfully itchy. 'I don't know Ciel. I look rich. But I'm not rich.'

Ciel stood up straight and smiled at his brother. 'You're my brother so you're rich too.'

Danny shifted in his seat uncomfortably, he needed to tell Ciel.'Ciel, I need to tell you something important...' he began to say but was quickly interrupted.

'I do too Danny.' Said Ciel.

' You can go first, Ciel.' said Danny not wanting to be rude to his brother.

Ciel looked towards his brother and could see the urgency in his eyes. 'No, you go first.' he persisted.

Danny sighed.' Alright, Ciel, I am actually a Half ghost, and I was ...the Earth's savior! that is.. until my adoptive Parent's the Fenton's kicked me out ...when they found out that I was half ghost... So I ran away to find you. My sister Jazz told me about you.' He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Ciel looked at him in awe, he was surprised and angry at the same time. He couldn't understand after saving the whole world. His adoptive parents could still detest him so. 'I understand little brother, now it's my turn to tell you something.'

the same time. He couldn't understand after saving the whole world. His adoptive parents could still detest him so. 'I understand little brother, now it's my turn to tell you something.'

Danny sat up in his chair. Wanting to listen to his brother's story completely clueless to the story that was to come.

Sebastian just stood there, listening to them talk to each other as he smirked.

Ciel looked at his brother a smile on his face. He sighed knowing it wouldn't last and began his tale. 'Danny our parents were killed I didn't know by who at first until now. ' He hesitated as he bit his lip and took a deep breath before continuing his story. 'I made a deal with a demon to find out who killed our parents... in return, he will eat my soul. That is him there, his name is Sebastian. But since then somehow, I got turned into a demon as well. He is now unable to eat my soul. I can't age either.

Danny stared at his brother in awe, He was completely speechless.'Oh, wow.'

...* Danny & Ciel played games together all day then as the night drew on they went to bed in their own bedrooms*...


	4. Elizabeth Meets Danny

..in the morning...  
Danny & Ciel were eating breakfast together as brother bonding activity. As Sebastian began pouring a cup of tea for his master when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

'Sebastian, go answer the door.' said Ciel in an annoyed tone. He didn't particularly like unannounced guests, especially in the minced of these unexpected yet amazing circumstances.

'Yes my lord.' he said as he got down on one knee and bowed to Ciel *gets on his knees and bows down to Ciel, only to rise to answer the door.' Greetings lady Elizabeth.' said Sebastian in a jolly tone.

'Greetings to you too !' she screams his name like always, followed by her usual big squeeze of a hug.

After noticing their visitor, Danny stays in his seat as he tries holding in his laughter.

Ciel suddenly notices that his brother is trying to withhold laughter and glares at Elizabeth. 'Not right now  
Elizabeth! he says to her in an angry tone as usual.

Danny watches the scene before him in shock, due to the way his brother reacted towards Lady Elizabeth.

'But Ciel...' Elizabeth whined as Ciel rejected her offer.

'No Elizabeth cant you see that I am busy with my long lost little brother. Sebastian go take Elizabeth home now!'

he yelled in anger. 'Yes my lord.' he said as he bowed down to his master and carried Elizabeth all the way home.

Ciel looked towards his brother apologetically. 'Sorry about that Danny.' He said sincerely.

Danny smiled at him. 'It's cool big bro. Really.'

Ciel looked at his brother with a confused look for once. 'Bro?'

Danny laughed as he began to explain. 'Ciel bro is short for brother.'

Ciel put his hand to his chin in thought. 'Ah I see. well, it's almost time for me to work. All though, how would you like to help?'

Danny looked at him with excitement. 'Cool, what kind of work is it that you need help with bro?'

Ciel looked at him. ' : Alright bro.

Danny smiled at Ciel, it didn't seem that fun but he was with his brother, and that was all he wanted. 'Alright, bro.'

...they did a lot of paperwork together, about crimes and missing people...


	5. Bonding through Conversation

...….. Late Morning in Ciel's office…...  
Danny plays with his fingers, by tapping them on his empty cup, that has not been filled with tea.  
Ciel Looks at his brother with concern as Sebastian begins pouring him his tea. 'You seem quite troubled Danny is something wrong?' he asked in a concerned tone.  
Danny sighs, as he holds up his cup so Sebastian can pour the tea.  
Sebastian pours the tea for young Danny. 'There you are, Master Danny, enjoy your tea as well as time with your brother I'm sure you have much to discuss.' he says as he sets the tea cup on the trolley, as he picks up the plate of crumpets and sets them in front of his master, and Danny.  
'There you are, my lord, now if you excuse me there is much to be done.' says Sebastian as he glanced at his pocket watch.* 'Look at the time, I will never get Dinner done in time.'  
Ciel Sighed in irritation. 'Very well Sebastian do what you must. ' he said as he waved his hand in dismissal.  
Sebastian bows at his lord. 'Very well my lord.' he said as he exits the room.  
Ciel looked at his brother in an apologetic way. 'Sorry for the interruption Danny. Where were we?'  
Danny shifted slightly in his seat. 'Not much anywhere, we finished your work for the day. Well for the time being.' he said honestly.  
Ciel nodded. 'Yes, well I suppose that is what we have done. How about if we talk about what each of us has missed on the others life?' he asked as he turned his chair, so it faced Danny.  
Danny nodded at Ciel's suggestion .'That does seem nice.'  
Ciel smiled.'You first little brother.' he said as he looked at Danny.  
Danny sighed in sadness. My adoptive sister used to call me that. But it's fine.'  
Ciel smiled melancholy. 'I'm truly sorry, Danny.'

Danny nodded as he put on a smile. 'It's alright. Well I told you about the Fentons' and how I'm half ghost and was the worlds savior.'  
Ciel raised an eyebrow. 'Yes?' he asked as he sips his tea.  
Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 'Well, I wanted to tell you how it happened.' he said softly as he looked at the ground.  
Ciel took Danny's hand in comfort.' It's alright little brother, you may tell me whatever you wish.'  
Danny smiles at Ciel. 'Thank you. he says as he begins to Tell Ciel how he got his powers and what he uses them for. 'At least… that's what I used to do. ' he said as he looks down at his tea in sadness.  
Ciel smiled at his brother. 'Danny I am very proud of your accomplishments. You have become very responsible. I can't imagine what you've been through.' he said in an honest tone.  
Danny looks at him in shock. 'Me? Look at everything you've done. You've solved murders since you were twelve. Now look at you. You're an even more successful young man than I.'  
Ciel shook his head. 'Look at you protecting a city who has despised you at fourteen and protected them anyway. Your now sixteen and barely recently stopped your task as protector of that town. '  
Danny looked down at his tea. 'You're eighteen. ' he said softly.  
Ciel smirked. 'We've both accomplished so much, haven't we?'  
Danny smiles. 'Yes, and now we can accomplish much more now that we're together again'.  
Ciel Holds out his hand. 'Yes, partners, brothers, friends.'  
Danny takes his hand and shakes it. 'Yes brother … always.'  
…..*continues to talk about their pasts as they drank their tea*…..

 **(chapter written by DannyPhantomluver2)**


	6. Murder Case

*...,...the next day*...

Danny and Ciel wake up slowly from their own bedrooms groggily putting on Ciel's Blue suit that he recently acquired permanently. Sebastian entered inside Danny's bedroom shortly after Danny began to undress. 'Good morning master Danny.' said Sebastian in a calm tone.

Danny looked up at Sebastian. 'Good morning Sebastian.' said Danny nicely as he smiled. ''Breakfast is ready downstairs, your

brother is waiting for you.' he said in a calm tone.

Danny nodded. 'Alright, tell Ciel I'll be down in a minute Sebastian.

Sebastian bowed. 'Very good master Danny. ' he said as he leaves Danny to continue changing.

Ciel glanced up from the table as he heard his butler enter. 'what did he say, Sebastian?' asked Ciel in a harsh tone.

'Master Danny said he will be down momentarily my lord'.said Sebastian in a calm tone.

Ciel glanced down once again. 'alright, What is my schedule today Sebastian? 'he asked in a calm tone as he continued drinking his gray tea.

Sebastian nodded as he put his hands behind his back. 'There's another letter from the queen, more people are missing my lord. he said calmly as he hands him the letter. Ciel glanced at the letter raising an eyebrow skeptically. 'Something seems off about this letter Sebastian.' he says harshly as he read the letter.

Sebastian looked at his master. 'Indeed my lord.' he said calmly as Danny walked downstairs and sat next to Ciel as he began to eat. 'Good morning, Ciel.'

'Good morning little brother.' said Ciel softly as he smiles.

Danny looked at his brother as he wiped his mouth. 'What are we going to do today big brother?'

Ciel looked towards Danny. 'We are going out town to solve another murder case.

Danny nodded. 'Cool when we leave?

Ciel laughs a bit surprised by his brother's persistence. 'After breakfast little brother.

*...time went by out of town*...

Danny, Ciel, and Sebastian were walking through town, Ciel and Sebastian a little too quickly. 'So what are we looking for exactly?' Danny asked as he walked also walked quickly to keep up with Ciel and Sebastian.

Sebastian looked at Danny. 'Clues, there's been a murder in town, it is Master Ciel and me's job to investigate each case.' he said as he took out a piece of parchment and hands it to Ciel.

'It seems a rather odd place for a murder scene don't you think?'

Sebastian nodded. 'Indeed young Master, very odd indeed.'

'Can I see the parchment? ' asked Danny curiously.

'Of course Master Danny.' said Sebastian as he handed him the parchment.

Danny: 'Wow, I wonder why you use parchment? it's the 21st century, isn't it?'

Sebastian smirked. 'My Lord is very ... old fashioned.

Danny smiled. 'Oh, I like old-fashioned things as well.' he said in a nervous tone.

'Very good master Danny.' said Sebastian as they headed to a Bakery which the clues led them to as Danny follows close behind.

Baker looked up from his daily tasks. 'The Queen's guard dog what a pleasant surprise.' he said as he glances at Danny.'and who is this handsome young man?'

Ciel looked at the baker with detest. 'My personal life is none of your concern, as always when I come around I have business to discuss with you.'

The baker nodded. 'As you wish Lord Phantomhive.'

Danny quickly changed the subject. 'We are looking for any information on the murder that happened recently.'

Sebastian smirked. 'You must cooperate my masters have proof that you know the information that is needed for this case.'

The Baker began to sweat stuttering as he spoke. 'I... I ... wouldn't know honestly. '

Sebastian looked at the man blankly. 'Very well.'

Ciel quickly lost interest. 'Let's go, Sebastian, we have much to be done.'

Sebastian smiled. 'Very well my Lord.' he said as he follows Ciel and Danny out of the bakery and continued walking through town. Danny began thinking to himself. 'There has to be a way for me to get my usual clothes and maybe a thermos. Who knows, ghosts may find me at some point. Perhaps Jazz can send me some of my old clothes and a few ghost equipment.' he said as he thought to himself.

Ciel looked at his brother. 'Danny? Danny!'

Danny quickly came to. 'Huh oh sorry bro I guess I spaced out.'

'Anything the matter?' asked Ciel as he puts a hand on his shoulder with concern filled eyes.

Danny shook his head. 'No not at all I'll be fine honestly.'

Ciel nodded. 'Very well then.' he said as he walked ahead of him.

Danny thought to himself. 'I will soon ... just not now'.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. 'You seem troubled young master Danny'.

Dann looked down. ' I'll be fine Sebastian'. he said in a soft tone.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. 'If you're sure.'

Danny nodded. 'Quite sure. Just .. the reason you still use old-fashioned stuff is that Ciel isn't used to change?'

Sebastian pierced his lip. 'I shouldn't say this... but yes.'

Danny stares blankly. 'Oh.'

Sebastian nodded. 'Yes. but between you and me. he is very happy that you're here.'

Danny raised his eyebrow. 'Really?'

Sebastian nodded. 'Yes he is, he is just too proud to say so.' he said as he bent down to whisper in his ear.

Danny nodded. 'I see.'

Sebastian nodded as well. 'Yes very much so.'

Danny bit his lip. 'I really want to help my brother but I'm not used to working with criminals, that are alive.'

' I'm sure you'll get the hang of it.' said Sebastian as he smirked.

Danny sighed. 'I hope so.'

... time went by back at the Phantomhive manor...

Sebastian removed his master's coats. ' For dinner tonight I will be preparing a Texas steak, Salad with tomato, croutons, and bleu cheese dressing, along with oolong tea.'

Ciel nodded.

' Very well then enjoy your company with master Danny.' said Sebastian as he left the brothers alone.

Danny to nervous to say a word.

Ciel sighed as he sat down. 'Some case today huh?'

Danny relaxed at the sound of his brother's voice. 'A little strange I guess.'

Ciel nodded. 'Yeah, you took it pretty well though I have never seen such self-control. Well besides Sebastian of course.'

' I suppose.' he said as his hand turned intangible. ' sorry ...' he said as he rubbed his neck nervously. and quickly fixed his hand. 'it happens when I get nervous.'

Ciel shook his head. ' It's quite alright Danny, now that we know everything about each other, I am curious about... your powers. ' he said as he smiles.

Danny raised his eyebrow curiously. 'Really I thought you would detest me.'

Ciel looked at his brother clearly shocked. ' Of course not you're my brother Danny and I love you dearly.'

Danny smiled. ' Glad to hear it, Ciel, truly I am.'

... sometime after dinner...

Danny stood up from the table. 'Thank you for this great meal, but I believe I will turn in for the night. '

Ciel looked at his brother. 'Very well good night, Danny.'

Danny smiled. 'Night. ' he said as he headed upstairs and closes the door as he views the room not a lamp in sight, nothing? he sighs as he begins to write Jazz a letter. 'here we go.'

 _Dear Jazz,_

 _How are you? I hope you're well... everything is fine Ciel and I hit off okay,_

 _things are very different here, way... different. No lights no outlets, no cell phones, well I have mine just no outlets._

 _turns out he has secrets as much as me, he shared them with me as well, at least there are pens. I hope to talk to you soon I love and miss you,_

 _your brother._

 _Danny..._

 **A.N hey guys hope you loved it this was written half by Savannah Daisy river and myself. see you soon**

 **Dpl2**


	7. Phantom Returns

...Danny's room...

'Man I'm bushed.' he said as he took off his shoes. ' These people need to update their lives, it's the 21st century.' he said as he yawned. ' I guess I'll try and help them out tomorrow. ' he said as he got in bed and eagerly tries to get comfortable eventually letting sleep overwhelm him.

... 1 hour later...

Danny was sleeping peacefully in his bed when there was a scream, Danny bolts up in bed. 'What was that?' he said as he goes ghost and flies out of his room, looking around the Phantomhive manor. ' Maybe I'm just hearing things.' he sighs as he heads back to bed, then suddenly another scream echoes through. 'Now I know there's seriously something going on, the question is what? ' he says as he begins looking around the manor once more thinking to himself. ' Should I go tell Ciel?' then suddenly there was another scream. 'no time for that now.' he said as two white rings go around his body turning him into his ghost half known as Danny Phantom. flying off through the roof following the sound as fast as he can.

...*on the other side of the manor*...

Sebastian headed towards Danny's room to check on him. via Ciel's orders until he saw Danny change into his ghost form. thinking to himself well this is very interesting I knew master Daniel had powers although, I didn't expect him to have a ghost form. heading to his young lord's bedroom to wake him up. 'my lord wake up wake up' he kept saying it over and over shaking him.

Ciel wakes up clearly grumpy. 'What the hell Sebastian I was sleeping it's not morning yet! ' he yelled at his butler in irritation.

Sebastian bowed at his young lord. 'I am truly sorry my lord. I do know it's still night, although this is very important you must know my lord.'

Ciel sat up. 'What could be so important that you couldn't wait to tell me until morning?!' he asked him in an angered tone.

Sebastian stayed calm. 'it's about master Danny my lord.' he said in a calm tone.

Ciel quickly stands up after getting out of his bed quickly when he heard his younger brother name.'What happened Sebastian?' he asked in a serious tone.

'We all know that master Danny has powers, one thing we didn't know is that he has ghost form, my lord.'

Ciel put his hand to his chin. 'hmm, ghost form I see.'

'Indeed my lord it's just that master Danny turned into his ghost form and flew through the roof, my lord.'

Ciel looked at him in shock. 'What?! where is he Sebastian?!' he asks him in an angered tone.

'I honestly don't know my Lord.' he said in a calm tone.

Ciel's nose flared in anger. 'Then let's go find him Sebastian, and it's an order!' he yelled.

Sebastian: 'Yes my lord.' He said in a calm tone as he kneels on his knees and bows down at his master as he smirks.

Sebastian & Ciel left to search for Danny, after changing from their night clothes into their usual day to day attire.

...back with Danny outside at night in town*...

Danny Looked around the town as he flew through the dark sky. 'I should tell them... no what if they hate me? oh no trying to worry about it now. he thought to himself as he continues to look for whoever just screamed. 'Something isn't right, what is going on around here? I just didn't know where to start. I looked and looked nothing, and yet there it was my ghost sense going off every few seconds, how many are there? I flew and flew looking everywhere. 'It's quiet... too quiet. ' Relax Danny it's probably nothing and the scream you heard was probably a movie on max or something... but then again they don't have a tv. Maybe I could fly to Amity and get my books. he thought to himself as screaming erupted. 'There's that scream again'. Come on Danny be brave.' he thought to himself as he flew ahead looking for the source of the scream. Something had to be done.

' Hello, Danny'...

Danny looked around. 'Who's there?!' he yelled as he looks around. ' who screamed I want to help them?! '

'You don't recognize it?'

Danny gave an odd look.

'Why it's Danielle Danny Can't you tell?'

Danny gritted his teeth. 'How do you know her? give her back!'

'Um... no. ' it said as it shoots an ecto ray at Danny that caused him to crash into the street making a gaping hole.

Danny groaned in pain as he got up from the pit.

'And now you're both mine!' he said as he chuckles evilly as he lifts Danny by his neck, and disappears in a puff of smoke.

... few minutes before Danny was taken. with Ciel and Sebastian...

'Sebastian, have you found Danny yet?!' he yelled in annoyance as he follows Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded. 'I have sensed Master Danny somewhere in this direction.' he said as he motions his arms in front of him.

Ciel nods. 'I see. Sebastian, search the area now! and don't stop until we find him!' he yelled in anger.

Sebastian nods. 'Very well my lord.'

Ciel put his hand to his chin. 'How odd, why would Danny just disappear like that?'

Sebastian put his hand to his chin. 'Perhaps he was looking for the source of the screams?'

Ciel raised an eyebrow. 'I did hear something, back at the manor how odd.'

' Um.. no.' said a voice in the distance.

Ciel pointed quickly as he raised his voice. 'Sebastian look! what is that? no! look he has Danny by the throat Sebastian do something!'

Sebastian glanced in his master's direction. 'Yes my lord.' He was about to save Danny but it was too late the mystery person was gone, and so was Danny...

 **A.n**

 **hope you loved it it was written by Savannah daisy River and myself DannyPhantomluver2**


	8. Paths Cross

... in town...

Sebastian slowly bows. ' I'm sorry my lord I have failed you.'

Ciel growls in irritation.'Find him Sebastian, Now! '

Sebastian bows at his master's command. ' Yes my lord.' he said as he gets up, picking up ciel and begins to search for the youngest Phantomhive.

Ciel softly spoke to himself. 'I'm coming little brother.' he said through gritted teeth.

...Somewhere far in England the Trancy Manor...

Alois taps his foot irritsably as he waited by the front door. 'Claude let's go already I want to get sausages for breakfast tomorrow, we're running late!'

' Yes your highness.' said Claude as he bows before dusting the china. 'let us go your highness.' he said as he gets his coat and puts it on Alois, followed by opening the door for him, as he bowed while Alois exited the Manor.

Alois grits his teeth in annoyance. 'This is bloody ridiculous! the fridge should be stocked you should know better Claude.'

'I am truly sorry highness.'

Alois looks at him with hatred. 'Whatever Claude lets just go! '

'Very well highness.' said Claude as he opens the carriage door.

Alois enters the cariage. 'Close it Claude!'

Claude bows slowly. 'Yes your highness.' he said as he closes the door and leaves the manor.

...in the Trancy carriage...

'So what idiot decided not to go to the store at all?' says in a irritable tone. Claude continued to drive the carriage. 'The triplets were supposed to go.' he said as he fixed his glasses.

Alois scoffed. 'Complete morons all of you!' he said as he glances out the window.

Claude looked toward his master. 'I am sorry, Highness, terribly sorry.'

Alois grumbled in annoyance. ' Whatever Claude, now give me my soda from the basket!'

'Yes your highness.' said Claude as he gets his soda out of the basket and hands it to Alois.

Alois grabs it. 'open it Claude!' he yelled in annoyance.

Claude grabs the bottle and opens it handing it to him once again.

Alois smiles. 'I'm so glad, now that were here in the 21st century we could get more things done.

Claude continues to steer the horses. 'Yes and it's cheaper to keep the horse carriage instead of buying a car.'

Alois laughed his signiture laugh. 'You know me too well Claude. I love it!'

Claude looked ahead unphased. 'Indeed sir and we will be installing the new lights this evening. Along with the new bathroom.'

Alois looked out the window. ' Good.'

'Yes highness.'

Suddenly there was a huge bump in the road as the carriage lifted up the ground.

Alois grew annoyed at the unplanned perdiciment. 'What the heck?'

Claude looked ahead then toward his young highness. ' I'm not sure Highness.'

Alois looked toward him with a annoyed look. 'Well go see, you bumbling idiot!'

'Yes Highness.' Claude slowly exited the carriage.'What on earth?' he said to himself as he looks around the area.

... Vlad's hide out in England...

Vlad smiled his signiature fanged smile. 'Danny Phantom ... what a surprise.'

Danny slowly awoke from the hit that Vlad caused. 'Vlad, what why?'

Vlad smirked. 'That I took you and young Danielle with me to make you all mine.'

Danny slowly looks around and finds a unconcious Danielle. ' Danielle!'

Vlad laughs evilly once again as he waves to Danny. ' Ta Daniel... ' he said as he uses a gas to pass Danny out.

Danny looked up at him clearly weak. 'fruit loop.' he managed to say before he passed out.

Vlad leaves the manor and nearly misses seeing The Trancy carriage. 'This looks promising.' he said as he smirked hittting the carriage, as he made Claude and Alois think they hit something.

Sometime after Claude searches the area.

... back in the middle of England...

Vlad was invisable as he viewed a confused Claude. 'Looking for something?' he said as he turns visible.

Claude glanced at Vlad unaware of his surprise appearence. 'Hello, it seems our carriage has hit something I was looking for whatever it was we hit.'

Vlad looked at claude. 'It was I you hit.'

Claude looked at Vlad with fake concern. ' Are you alright?'

Vlad nodded.'Indeed I am.'

Claude nodded as well. 'Very well then.'

Alois quickly looked out the carriage window. 'Claude what is taking you so long!' he yelled but suddenly stops as he sees Vlad. 'Oh hello, sorry I didn't see you.'

Vlad smiled. ' It's quite alright. Young highness.'

Alois looked at Vlad curriously. 'How did you know I was a highness?'

Vlad smirked. ' Your aura screams royalty'. he said as hebows.

Alois smirks. ' I like you.'

Vlad smirked as well. ' We could team up?'

Alois raised an eyebrow. 'Depends, whats in it for me?'

Vlad smiled evily. 'Powers of your ultimate desires.'

Alois smiled evilly. 'This pleases me. On the other hand, we barely know you.'

Vlad stood up straight as he dusted himself off. 'That is true. I am Plasmius also known as ...' he began to say as he quickly but dramatically changes to human. ' Vlad Masters Billionaire, Mayor of Amity Park.'

Alois smiled as he placed a hand on his cheek. ' Promising very promising. Don't you think so Claude!?'

Claude looked at the men before him. 'Of course highness'.

Alois nodded. 'Very good Claude well please come with us we were just heading into town.'

Vlad nodded. 'Certainly thank you.' he said as he gets in.

Claude also gets into the carriage shortly followed by Alois.

as the triplets take control and drive off.

...Back with Ciel and Sebastian in the Phantomhive Manor...

Sebastian bowed in front of his young lord. ' I'm sorry my lord I couldn't find Master Danny.' he said as he looked to the ground.

Ciel grits his teeth in anger. 'Sebastian you idiot, we must find him do you understand!' he said with deep anger.

Sebastian did'nt look up. ' Yes, of course, my lord.'

Ciel nodded. 'Good!'

Sebastian looked up at his young lord. 'What shall we do now my lord?'

Ciel sighed as he put a hand to his head. 'I suppose, take a break, make me lunch and bring my tea now Sebastian!' he yelled inpatiently.

Sebastian stood up. 'Yes my lord.' he said as he leaves Ciel with his thoughts.

... Back at the Trancy Manor...

Vlad looks around the Trancy manor in amazment. 'Nice manor. I have one in Amity park as well.'

Alois smirks. 'Interesting. Quite. Interesting.'

Vlad nodded. ' Indeed, I have a few prisoners if you don't mind me bringing them.'

Alois danced with delight. 'Must be your worst enemy.'

Vlad nodded. 'Yes.'

Alois smiled. ' I know the feeling, of course'.

Vlad nodded. ' Thank you, i'll be right back.' he said as he left to go get his prisoners.

... back at Vlad'slab...

Danny was still passed out in a big cage. Unaware of Vlad's presssence.

Dani awoke at the sound of Vlad's enterance.'What the?' she asked herself as she looks around. Vlad's lab, great.' she said with sarcasm. as she looks around spottting Danny. ' Danny!'

Vlad smirked. ' Danielle.' he said as he appears. ' glad to see your up.' he says as he grabs her and puts her in Danny's cage, and quickly puts a ghost barrier around it. So they could'nt get out but Vlad can touch it. 'Lets change this scenery shall we?' he sais as he teleports to the Trancy manor in a puff of smoke.

 **A.n**

 **there you go, guys.**

 **written by DannyPhantomluver2**


	9. Only Hope

_**A.n. ch written by DannyPhantomluver2... enjoy the song at the end of the ch while reading its only hope by Mandy moore**_

...back at the Trancy Manor...

Vlad came back to the Trancy Manor 'Where should I put young Danielle and Danny?' asks as he motions towards Danielle and Danielle which were in his arms still unconscious from the impact.

Alois smirks at the sight. 'We have a dudgeon here in the Manor. Claude take Vlad to the Dudgeon area!' he yelled as he smiled happily.

Claude fixes his glasses. 'Yes your Highness'. says Claude as he bows and leads Vlad to the dundgeon chambers.

...Dudgeon...

Vlad follows close behind as he still holds Dani and Danny.

Claude glances in Vlad's direction. 'Right this way, Vlad.' he said as he opens one of the cells.

Vlad smirks as he puts them in the same cell and locked it with a speacial lock that they cant break.

Claude looks over at Vlad. 'Ready when you are sir.' he said as he opens the dundgeon door .

Vla looks toward the young halfas one last time before he left.

... in the Main area of the Trancy Manor...

Alois raises a eyebrow as Vlad enters. 'So they're your enemies?' he asked as he looks over Vlads attire.

Vlad nods as he tuns human and dusts off his suit. 'Yes they may only be a teenager and little girl, but they're not children you want to mess with. I want to destroy the girl and make the boy my son. ' he said as he rubs his hands together evilly.

'Good plan, I can tell you planned it for a very long time.'

Vlad laughs his evil laugh.'I have, for two whole years. Danielle well, that was just a year.'

Alois smiled 'Promising.

Vlad smirked. ' Thank you.'

... Dudgeon...

Danny slowly wakes up and looks around. ' What the? ' he asks himself as he realizes where he is he sighs. 'Well I'm not at Vlads thats for sure.' he says as he continues hanging from chains on the wall pulling at them as he looks up. ' Great.' he says in a sarcastic tone. ' ghost protected no way out..' he sighs as he views Dani who is still passed out. ' Please be okay Dani.' Some time later Vlad came in. ' Daniel hello. ' he said as he unchained him and Dani from the wall.

' Vlad!' Danny yelled as he fell. ' What?, why did you let us go?'

Vlad smirked. ' I have other prisons in mind.' he said as he chained their hands in front of them.

Danny looked at Vlad then the chains. 'What why? ' he asked as he began to struggle.

Vlad looked at Danny, siriousness in his eyes. 'Be grateful Daniel.' he said as he took them to a cage putting them in as he set it on the dudgeon floor. Leaving without another word.

...Living room...

Alois slammed his fist on th table with a angered fit. 'What in gods name is taking him so long!'

Claude fixed his glasses. 'I don't know, highness. ' he said as he pours the tea.

Alois crossed his arms impatiently. 'Well this man better be worth it!' he said as he began to drink his tea in anger.

Claude smirks. 'I'm sure it will all be good in time highness.'

' Possibly.'

... Dudgeon...

Danny gasped for breath as he crawls towards a beaten and broken Danielle pulling her close as he held her. 'I am so sorry Dani, really I am.' he said as he continued holding her.' I hope I could find a way out, for both of us.' he gasped for breath as if trying to hold back tears. 'I promise Dani. Sam and Tucker are our only hope.'

 _ **...A.n...**_

 _ **More to come.**_

 _ **Dpl2**_


	10. Danny? Dani?

**A.n Chapter written by DannyPhantomluver2... enjoy Everything changes by staind** _ **?**_

... Dungeon in the Trancy Manor...

'Oh Danielle... I'm so sorry.'

Dani moans slightly as she begins to stir. 'Danny? whats going on?' she asked tiredly as she looks up at him.

Danny sighed as he tried to seem brave for his cousin.'Vlad kidnapped us again.'

'Ugg! Not again!' she yelled as she rubbed her face groaning when she noticed her hands were chained. 'Great, ' she said with sarcasm. ' now what?'

' I don't know.' he said rubbing his wrists. 'at least were not chained to the wall anymore.'

' I guess.' she said as she coughed.

Danny glanced at her as he came toward her. 'Are you alright?' he asked as he felt her head. 'you feel a bit warm, it's probably because it's so cold in here.' he said as he rubs his arms as he looked around the cold dungeon.

'It will be alright Dani.' he said as he coughs as well. As Dani shakes from the cold dungeon air.

Danny rubbed his arms trying to warm himself from the cold dungeon. ' We'll be okay.'

Dani looked up at her cousin fear in her eyes. 'How do you know?'

Danny smiled. 'Because Danielle.' he said as he looks down at her. ' I will always be there for you... always.'

Dani shook her head and quickly looked down at her feet as she clung to her legs and cried.

Danny looked down at her concern in his eyes. 'Dani?'

Dani sniffled. 'Danny?'

Danny looked around the dundgeon. ' Looking at this dudgeon ... reminds me of when my mom would protect me from storms when I was young.' he said as hen clung to his legs. 'but she doesn't anymore, I messed up.'

Dani raised a eyebrow. ' Really? bad dreams to? she would sing ? I doubt that Danny she loves you.' she defended.

Danny sighed. 'Yup, I miss her. ' he said as he looks around. 'she would sing to me.'

Dani looked up at him as she grew closer. ' Sing what?' she asked as she leans against him, cuddled in his arms. 'Did it make everything okay?'

Danny nodded. 'Yes. I just want them all to forgive me.' he said as he began to sing ''Everything'' by STAIND.

'I love that song Danny.' said Dani as she smiled calming at the sound of his voice.

'So did me and Mom... but that's in the past now. ' he said as he covers his face in fear. 'Vlad has us and no one will save us.'

Dani shook his head. 'Don't lose faith Danny. I have enough for both of us.' she said as she hugs him as best she could with the chains.

Danny smiled. 'Thanks Danielle, you always know what to say.'

Dani shook her head. 'Not always, your the big cousin around here.' she said as she smiles.

Danny nodded. ' Aww thanks Danielle, you're the best too. I just hope my brother comes soon, I miss him.'

Dani looked at Danny a confused look upon her face. 'Brother?'

Danny noded. ' Yeah I have a big brother, I live with him and his butler now.'

Dani raised an eyebrow. 'What about the Fenton's?' she asked him with a curious look.

Danny shook her head. ' They found out im a Halfa... not a good situation that was.'

' Who's your brother?' asked Dani curriously

Danny looked at her. ' Ciel Phantomhive...'

Dani smiled brightly clearly excited. 'Wow he's like the coolest boy ever!'

Danny looked down at his feet. 'Yeah he is... ' he said in a sad tone.

Dani smiled. 'It will be okay he'll find us.'

Danny looked uo at Danielle. 'I know, thanks.'

Dani smiled. ' No problem.'

The sounds of a door creaking errupts through the dungeon.

Danny holds Dani even closer as they gasp.

 _ **A.n**_

 _ **there you guys go I will be finishing up this story in ch 11 but there will be a epilogue for ch 12**_

 _ **who knows maybe a sequel**_


	11. Fear Pain and An Epic Battle

... before Danny and Dani gasp at the end of ch 10 Trancy manor dining table...

Vlad smirked. 'I suppose it's time to begin on our master Plan am I right?' he asked as he gets up and dusts himself off.

'I suppose that it is time to begin on our plan, right your highness?' he asked as he turned to look at Alois.

Alois smirks. ' Yes. Claude! let us go!' he yelled as he laughs.

Claude fixes his glasses. 'Yes, your Highness.' he says as he bows. ' but what about breakfast?''

' Oh alright, but not tea! at least not yet... ' he said as he smirks and laughs evilly.

'Yes, your highness.' he said as he bows and quickly serves breakfast.

Vlad and Alois begin to eat their breakfast.

...sometime after breakfast...

Alois smiles brightly. 'Alright let's go! ' he says with excitment as he jumps off his seat and heads to the dungeons.

Vlad chuckles in infringement. ' He doesn't waste any time does he?'

Claude pours Vlad a drink. ' No he does not. My Highness believes to always have a structured Day filled with multiple plans and activities.' he said as he cleans his glasses.

Vlad smirks. 'Bright boy.'

Claude smirked. ' Yes.' he said as he went to the Dudgeon after Alois.

Vlad slowly stands and brushes himself off as he follows shortly after Claude and Alois.

... Dudgeon door before Dani & Danny's gasp...

Claude fumbles with the Dudgeon keys.

Alois grits his teeth in annoyance. 'Hurry up you idiot!'

Claude finally finds the right key. 'Yes your highness...' he said as he unlocks the door.

Alois scoffs. ' It's about time!' he yelled as he pushes Claude out of the way as he heads down the stairs.

... Back to how it was before...

Claude smirks as he hears a gasp. 'Looks like they're surprised by our visit.'

' I'm not surprised.' he said as he looks directly at Danny. ' Hello Daniel. Happy to see me?' he asks as he smiles showing his fangs.

Danny takes a deep breath as he conjours up a big loogie and spits at Vlad as it hits Vlad in the eye.

Vlad wipes his eye in disgust. ' Ugh! Daniel tsk.. tsk... now, how many times do I have to tell you about that temper of yours?'

Danny looks at Vlad. 'Fruitloop..' he says in a soft tone.

Vlad snaps his tounge. 'Now Daniel don't piss off your Dear Uncle Vlad. ' he said as he shakes his finger.

Danny clicks his tongue in irritation as he lunges at Vlad and fell due to the ghost proof bars.

'Now now Daniel calm yourself. You wouldn't want me to harm young Danielle, do you?' he said as he smiled evily.

Danny growled as he gritted his teeth as he backed up.

Vlad smirked. 'Good boy.'

Alois grew irritated. ' So what is the plan?'

Vlad tapped his fingers together. ' I turn Daniel into my son through mind control, and we melt Danielle so I can start over. Except we're in your Manor instead of mine and all my equipment is in my lab.' he said in an angred tone.

Alois put a hand to his chin in thought. ' We could move them back to the states...'

Vlad put his hand to his chin as well 'I suppose. Once we have Daniel in our control and Danielle is melted down, I'll put her in a jar and Daniel and I will return here.'

Alios smiled. 'We'll all... go.'

'Yes good plan Highness. We'll go with you Plasmius.'

Vlad smirked. 'Very well then.' he said as he teleported everyone to Amity Park California.

... England with Sebastian Ciel and the workers...

Ciel, Sebastian, and the workers looked for many hours for young Danny and decided to take a tea break.

... back at the Phantomhive Manor...

'Sebastian my tea!' yelled Ciel in annoyance.

Sebastian grabs his master some tea. 'Yes my Lord.' gives Ciel his tea. 'Now I want you Sebastian Meyrin, Finny, and Baldroy to look somewhere else he's obviously not in town.' he said as he put his hand to his chin in thought.

Sebastian bows. 'Yes my Lord.'

Finny: 'Perhaps... it's... the Trancy Manor.. ' said Finny in a soft tone.

Suddenly Ciel does a spit take at the mention of his worst enemy. 'What?!' he yelled in a pissed tone.

Mey-rin began to speak. 'He could be right young master, Alois and Claude don't exactly get along with yourslf and Sebastian.'

Sebastian slowly came to his side. 'She is right... my Lord... '

Mey-rin was suddenly startled by sebastians sudden pressence. ' Sebastian!' she yelled as her glasses fogged as she trips on absolutely nothing.

Sebastian quickly catches her. 'You must be careful Mey-rin.'

Mey-rin blushes and stutters at his touch. ' AYE! Sebastian terribly sorry it's my fault!'

Sebastian smirked. 'Nothing to it Mey-rin. ' he said as he began dusting his sleeve.

Ciel gritted his teeth in anger. ' As for my brother's return!?'

The Phantomhive workers gasped in surprise at Ciel's outburst. 'Yes sir right away.' they said as they left to search one last time through England excluding Trancy Manor.

... Middle of England.,...

' I'll look this way.' said Finny as he pointed left.

Mey rin quickly pointed right. 'I'll go this way.'

Baldroy quickly pointed behind him. 'I'll go this way.'

' I'll go straight, we meet back here in half an hour go!' yelled Sebastian as he went in his assigned direction.

*everyone went their separate ways and began to look for Danny*

... Phantomhive Manor...

Ciel continued tapping his fingers on his desk. In worry. 'Where are you, Little brother?' he said to himself in a soft tone. ' I should call his adopted big sister Jazz, she would want to know.' he said to himself as he began to call her.

... Harvard college...

Jazz was walking to a table in the college cafrtieria to possibly sudy. Unlike her harvard comrads she was way ahead of her studies, when suddenly she hears her phone ring in her purse. She looks at it and sees its long distance thinking it was Danny she answered. 'Danny?!' she said full of worry.

... Phone conversation...

Ciel sighed. 'No, Jazz it's me, Ciel.'

Jazz gasped at the surprise. Ciel never calls her. 'Oh Hi Ciel, I wrote Danny a letter as soon as I got his. I haven't got one back yet is he okay? ' she asked full of worry not letting Ciel speak.

Ciel was good at keeping his composer. But knew he had to inturrpt. 'Danny is missing!' he yelled as a long silence emerged.

Jazz gasped at the mention of her brother's whereabouts. 'What?! what do you mean how?! ' she asked in a sad tone.

Ciel sighed. 'I'm terribly sorry Jazz, truly I am. We're trying to find him.' he said as he began playing with his fingers.

Jazz took a deep breath and responded calmly. ' I know I just care about him a lot.'

Ciel put his hand to his forehead. ' I know Jazz, we're his big siblings. It's not your fault, it's mine. ' he said softly.

Jazz fidgeted with her carton of milk. ' Don't beat yourself up. He is very capable of taking care of himself.'

Ciel brightened up at the reminder of his brother's abbilities. 'Yes those ghost powers must come in handy.'

Jazz was suddely taken aback. 'Uh? what ghost powers are you hallucinating?' she asked as if trying to derail the conversation.

Ciel scoffed at the action which jazz tried to take. 'No I am not. I figured it out. I've seen his form he's been a big help on those murder cases.'

Jazz played with the tips of her hair shylly. Even though he could'nt see her. 'Oh... well now you know our secret.'

Ciel nodded. Even though she could'nt see him either. ' I suppose so.'

Jazz took a deep breath. ' I could come to help you search?' she asked though she sounded pretty adomant.

Ciel shook his head even though she could'nt see. 'it's fine I have my butler, maid, chef, and gardener out looking for him as we speak, in fact, they should be arriving right now, with information.'

Jazz sighed with relief. Though she was still concerned. 'Oh well... do you have any right now, you know leads?'

'No. But my gardener suspects my rival if they don't return with him now I will check his place.' he said in a serious tone.

Jazz sighed this time more at ease. 'Oh, okay then keep me in the loop.'

Ciel looked toward his office door. 'I will.'

Jazz smiled concern in her voice. ' Thanks.'

Ciel nodded once again. 'You're welcome. '

She hung up.

Ciel hung up as well.

... town England...

Sebastian quickly appeard with the servants. ' I came up with nothing.' he said as he fixes his cufflinks.

Finny sighed. ' Nothing.'

Meyrin placed her hands on her cheeks as she shook her head. 'Nothing.'

Baldroy put his hand behind his neck as he chewed his wheat. 'NADA.'

Sebastian put his hand to his chin. 'As you suspected Finny.'

Finny grasped his hands into fists. 'Let's check the Trancy Manor I just have this feeling.'

Sebastian nodded. 'Very well. Let's go, everyone!' he said as they all head to the Trancy Manor.

... Trancy Manor...

Upon arriving Finny breaks down the Trancy door.

Sebastian slowly walks into the manor and begins to look everywhere for Danny.

Baldroy looked up away from finny as he chewed his wheat. 'Nice going Finny they probably heard us! ' he yelled in a saracastic tone.

Mey rin put her hands on her hips as she pouted. 'If they didn't they heard your yelling for sure.'

Sebastian yelled as to get everyone's attention. 'Enough bickering we have a job to do'.

They stopped afraid of Sebastian's tone. ' Yes Sebastian. ' they said with fright as they began to look through the manor.

...several hours later...

Baldroy quickly came to their rondivu area. 'Nothing.'

Meyrin bowed. 'Nothing Sebastian.'

Finny shrugged as he lifted up hands. 'Nothing.'

Sebastian put his hand to his chin in thought. 'Odd, very odd.' he said as he looks around the manor himself, every nook and cranny until he finds the dungeon door. 'Finny, Mey-rin! Baldroy! '

They appeared as quickly as they were called. 'There's a door. ' they said in surprise.

Sebastian crossed his arms. 'Mhm.' he said clearly annoyed.

Finny quickly broke it down.

As the Phantomhive servants went into the dungeon as Sebastian watched.

... Vlad's castle...

Vlad led them to his lab.

as Alois and Claude follows through Vlad's manor towards a bookshelf with a gold football on it.

Alois looked around. 'Nice place.'

'Thanks.' says Vlad as he moves the football and opens the shelves to a stairwell.

Alois and Claude follow in awe.

Vlad motioned a grand view. 'Welcome to my Lab.' he said as he went in.

Alois&Claude follow close behind.

Alois gasped as he saw Danny and Danielle in the Lab. 'Wow!'

Vlad smirked. ' Yes, it was rather easy.' he said his voice full of pride.

Alois smirked. 'Well it is just a surprise they got here so fast.'

Claude nodded. ' Indeed, how did you get them here so fast?'

Vlad stood up priddefully. 'I have teleportation powers.'

Alois raised his eyebrow. 'Interesting. Now, what do we do!? ' he asked in a excited tone.

Vlad smirked. 'Begin our task'.

Alois looks at Danny. 'Very well then.'

Danny looked toward them clearly pissed off. ' When my big brother comes you'll all get it!'

Alois raised an eyebrow. 'Who pray tell is that!?'

Danny gritted his teeth. He could tottally hadle them himself but with the ghost barriers and not to mention Dani. He had no choice but to be vulmerable. ' Ciel Phantomhive!'

Alois looks at Vlad and Claude in shock as he smiles a devilish grin. 'This is gonna be good! ' he yelled as he laughs evilly.

... Back at the Trancy manor...

Baldroy quickly returned. 'There's no one down there Sebastian.'

Sebastian sighs in irritation and heads down to the dungeons himself. Thinking they just did'nt look well enough.

Finny looked at the servants nervously. ' You know he'll find something right.'

Balroy looked down in defeat. 'Yeah... '

Finny and Mey-rin doing the same.

... 4 minutes later...

Sebastian: Returns from the dungeon. 'Now that wasn't so hard was it?' he asked as he holds out a piece of Danny's borrowed suit and a red beanie along with a piece of Vlads cape.

' Uh'? the servants say in surprise as they view the items in front of them.

Sebastian puts a hand to his forehead in annoyance as he sighs. 'Come, the master is waiting'. he said as he puts the items in his pocket and heads up the stairs and out the door of the Trancy Manor.

The workers sighs in awe and a bit of worry of what Sebastiann would do to them for being incompotent.

... Phantomhive manor...

Once they arrive back , Sebastian, Finny , Baldroy and Mey-rin slowly enters Ciel's office.

Ciel glances at the group with a raised eyebrow. ' Well!?' he says in a worried tone.

Sebastian bows. 'We searched all of England young Master... but Danny is nowhere to be found.' he said as he looks down.

Ciel looked down. ' I see... did you search the Trancy manor? ' he asked as he began playing with his ring.

Finny fidgited in fear as he scrunched up his eyes. 'Yes young master. Mey Rin baldroy an I searched but found nothing!' he yelled as his eyes bulged in fright.

Ciel stood up as he slammed his hands on his desk in anger. 'What?!' he yelled in a angered tone.

Baldroy put his hand behind his head as he chewed the wheat between his teeth. ' But Sebastian searched the Dungeon and found some things' he said in a frightened tone.

Ciel sighed. 'Oh like what? ' he said in a much calmer tone.

Sebastian: *gave Ciel a piece of Vlads torn cape, a piece of Danny's borrowed suit, and a red beanie*

Ciel: *looked over the items* Well I know this is a piece of Danny's borrowed suit but as for this stuff, I haven't a clue all I know is Alois has my brother and that's enough for me.

Sebastian glanced at ciel 'But they're not at the Trancy manor anymore how will we find them, my lord?' he asked as he raised his eyebrow in question.

Ciel put his hand to his chin in deep thought. as he grabbed their clues. 'My bet is Alois and Claude are with whoever this cape belongs to,' he said as he held up a piece of Vlad's cape. ' and he's probably one of Danny's enemies.'

Sebastian put his head to the side curriously. ' How will you figure it out?'

Ciel smirks. 'I have my ways. The only way is to 21st century this house, we need a cell phone and lights now go!'

The workers scurried off as they went to update the Phantomhive manor.

Ciel gritted his teeth. 'Sebastian you will hurry them, we mustn't waste time.'

Sebastian bows to his lord. ' Yes my lord.' he says as he leaves the room.

... town...

Everyone bought everything they needed for the 21st century.

Sebastian kept a list checking things off as he continued keeping them on schedule. ' Please hurry we do have a young master to save.'

' Yes Sebastian.' said the workers as they continued shopping.

Sebastian: glances at his watch. 'It's already been three days.' he softly to himself as he puts his watch away.

The Workers finally finish their tasks. As they all head back to the Phantomhive manor.

... Phantomhive manor...

Sebastian grabs the directions to every eletronic device and reads all the directions setting everything up, even a computer for Ciel's desk. 'Welcome to the 21st-century!' he yelled as he raises his hands in success.

The servants clapping at their job well done.

Sebastian bows and puts Ciel's new cell to charge. 'I'll be right back.' he said as he gets the internet for the manor and made sure England was up to date as well and returns quickly.' Everything is in order, my lord. '

Ciel nodded. 'Good'. he said as he was about to use his cell.

Sebastian raises a finger as he inturrupted his action. 'Unfortunately the cellphone is out of service for approximately eight hours.'

Ciel grits his teeth in anger. 'Can I use the computer?'

Sebastian nods. 'Yes, you just have to add your profile and a password.'

Ciel looked up at him clearly confused.

Sebastian sets Ciel's name to the laptop. 'Now a password my lord.'

Ciel enters a password.

Sebastian nods knowing the password just in case Ciel forgets and sets up the computer. ' There you are My lord, Google.'

Ciel grabs his vintage phone.. 'Okay...' he said as he calls Jazz. This is faster.'

Jazz quickly answered her cell. 'Hello.'

Ciel quickly asked. 'hi, what's your email?'

Jazz seemed taken aback. After putting herself together she quickly gave him her information.

Ciel nodded. 'Okay, thanks. ' he said as he hng up. Quickly making a Yahoo account and emails Jazz.

... Jazz and Ciel's emails...

'Danny was taken by one of my enemies Alois trancy.'

Jazz quickly responded. 'Oh?'

Ciel replied quickly after her email arrived. 'He has a partner I believe is Danny's enemy, I just don't know which one?'

Jazz quickly responded. 'I can't help without a picture or something.'

Ciel gritted his teeth. ' Hurry with that phone, Sebastian!'

Sebastian quickly made it fully charge and gave it to Ciel.

Ciel quickly took a picture of the stuff asked for her number and sent it to her.

Jazz quickly replied to Ciel's text. 'That's Danielle's beanie she's Danny's clone that's like a sister to him. and that cape belongs to Vlad masters plasmius he's a halfa just like Danny, except he's had twenty years more of experience. ' said her reply as she sent pictures of Vlad's forms to his phone, and quickly sent pictures of Dani in both of her forms as well.

Ciel quickly realized a important clue. 'Oh I think they took Danny to Vlad's place.'

Jazz sighed. 'I'll send you the addresses.' she said in text as she sent the addreses to Ciel's phone.

Ciel glanced at the adresses. then quickly replied. 'Thanks, Jazz. But why two adresses?'

Jazz quickly replied. 'No problem. He has multiple propperties.'

Ciel sighed. 'Very well.' he replied.

... normal conversations after Ciel turns off the computer...

Ciel eyes bulged. 'I know where he is let's move!' he yelled as he heads to the car.

Sebastian gets in the driver's seat after setting Ciel in the back.

The workers get in the car.

Sebastian quickly leaves as he drives crazy.

Ciel remained calm.

... Vlad's lab...

Vlad hooks Danny into the pod he used in kindred spirits. Along with setting Dani on the examination table.

Danny began struggling. ' Danielle!' he yelled in a protective tone.

Dani looked around her fear in her eyes. 'Danny!' she yelled clearly terrified.

Danny looked at her seriousness in his eyes. 'It's going to be okay Dani I promise.'

Vlad shook his head. 'Tsk tsk Daniel don't make promises you can't keep!' he yelled as he turns on the cloning machine.

Danny begins to scream in unbarable pain.

Vlad smirks as he begins on Danielle.

Dani screams as Vlad begins his work.

Vlad smiled his fangs glinting in the light.

Danny glances at Danielle. 'Dani...' he said softly.

Vlad smirks as he continues his work on Danny.

Danny continues to scream at Vlad's touch.

Vlad grins evily. 'This is Just too easy.' he said to himslself as he turns off the machinnes.

Dani was still in one piece as she breathed heavily.

Vlad smirks as he inserts mind control serum into Danny with a shot.

Danny falls as Vlad laughs evily.

... Ciel's car...

As they Got to Wisconsin. Ciel sighed. 'So this is Vlad's town?' he asked as he raised an eyebrow curriously. Sebastian glances in the mirror. 'State yes.' he said as he continued driving.

Ciel grew angry 'Never correct me.' Sebastian looked ahead as he continued to drive. 'Sorry my lord.' he said as he continued to drive when suddenly Sam fell in front of the car.

Tucker and Jazz quickly ran toward the car. 'Sam!' they yelled as Sebastian hit the breaks. 'What the?' said Sebastian. 'What where are you gong?!' yelled Sam and Jazz. Jazz glanced at the car as she noticed the boy inside the car. 'Ciel?' asked Jazz as she glanced at the boy in the car.

'Jazz.' said Ciel as he rolls down the window. 'Jazz!' Jazz glances at Ciel. 'Ciel? what are you doing here?' she asked as she raises an eyebrow. Ciel raised a eyebrow. 'To find Danny, of course, same as you. Who're your friends?'

Jazz looks over at Danny's friends. 'This is Danny's best friend Tucker and his girlfriend, Sam.' said Jazz as she motioned towards them. 'Nice to meet you, I'm Danny's older brother. Ciel.'

Sam smiled. 'Hi nice to meet you.' she said as she looked over at Ciel. 'You as well. Now let's go get Danny.' he said as he opens his door to the car. As Sam Tucker and Jazz get in.

Ciel looked straight ahead. 'Drive Sebastian!' he yelled as Sebastian drove quickly to Vlad's castle.

... Vlad's castle...

Vlad smirked as he viewed Danny outside the nachine. 'Now Daniel who is your father?' he ased as Danny began to glow white. 'You are Father.' he said clearly mind controlled.

Vlad smrked evily. 'Very good Daniel. Now give father a hug.' he said as he held out his arms. Mind controled Danny hugs him happily. 'What now father?' he asked curriously.

Vlad smirks. 'Our reign begins.' he said as Mind controlled Danny looks at Danielle.

Vlad looks toward Danielle. 'We'll dispose of her soon enough my son'. he said as he goes to Alois and Claude. ' You have your son , now what about my revenge on Ciel Phantomhive?!' yelled Alois in annoyance.

Vlad rose his hands defenssively. 'In time. We know that Ciel is Daniel's brother, now we just have to wait for him to come to the rescue.'

Alois snmirked. 'Alright.' he said as he crossed his arms. Vlad nodded. 'Good.' he said as Mind controlled Danny watched Danielle.

... With Ciel Sam Sebastian and Tucker outside Vlad's castle...

Ciel looked at the castle in front of him. ' So... how do we get in?' he asked thinking it must be rather difficult. Sam looked at Tucker as he nodded as She looked back at him. 'The Same as always.' Tucker looked up from his PDA.' Yup.' he said as he looked back at his PDA. 'Which is?' asked Sebastian as Sam led them to a secret passage that led to the inside of Vlad's castle. 'This way?' asked Sebastian as he pointed to the passage. 'Yup.' said Tucker as he went through the passage. Sebastian and Ciel's workers following as Sam led them through the secret passage that enters into Vlad's manor. 'We're in.' said Sam. 'Lead the way.' said Sebastian as he Ciel and the workers follow. 'They're most likely in the lab.' said Sam as she went toward the lab. Tucker rolled his eyes. 'As usual.' he said as he follows. Ciel and the workers follow.

Sam moved the football and stairs appeared. 'Let's go!' she yelled as Tucker and everyone followed.

...Lab...

Sam looks around the lab. 'There It's Danny!' she yelled in a whisper as she points in his direction. 'he's with Vlad and he's... listening to him?' she said in a confused tone. 'Weird?' he said as he points in another direction. 'look there's Danielle let's save her first.' said Tucker. 'Yeah.' said Jazz 'Okay.' said Sam as everyone went quietly. As Dani was still in her melting machine.

Sam pointed at the machine. 'Tucker do your thing.' Tucker nodded. 'On it.' he said as he began working. Sam bit her nail as he cotinued working. 'Hurry. ' she said as It opened. 'Got it!' he said as Dani fell out. Sam quickly ran to Danielle. 'Dani are you okay? ' she asked as she shook her awake.

Dani looked around. 'Huh?' Sam looked Dani over. 'You okay?'

Dani nodded slowly. 'I'm actually okay. But Danny... he's under Vlad's control.'

Sam bit her lip. 'We'll get him back ... soon.'

Dani nodded. ' Okay.'

as everyone went towards Danny's direction quietly. As Mind controlled Danny continues guarding the lab. Sam looked at the group. 'Ready?' 'Yes.' said Everyone aside from Ciel. 'Go!' yelled Sam as they all ran. Vlad looked around as he saw the group running off. 'What in blazes!? Son!' yelled Vlad as Mind control Danny came to his side. 'Yes Father?' asked Mind controlled Danny as Vlad pointed at the retreating group. 'Attack them! now!' he yelled as Mind controlled Danny looked over at the retreating group. 'Yes Father.' he said as he began attacking them. Sam saw the incoming attacks. 'Move! ' she yelled as she Jumped out of the way. Everyone moved.

Sebastian looked at Danny eyes glowing white as Danny smirked evily. ' is that?' 'My brother?' finished Ciel. 'Yeah, he's under Vlad's control.' said Sam as they continued to run. 'We have to help him now! Sebastian get my brother now!' yelled Ciel in anger as he continued running. 'Yes my lord.' said Sebastian as he began to begin his order Claude appeared. 'Not on my watch. Sebastian Michaelis.' said Claude as he fixed his gloves. ' Ready to play Claude? let's play. ' he said as he begins to fight Claude with utensils.

Claude smirked. 'Not so close Sebastian.' he begins to fight as well.

Sam looked at the others. 'Well the butlers are fighting and Danny is... fighting us.'

Mind controlled Danny suddenly appeared in close range. 'Got that right .' he said as he attacks them. Sam tried to block the attack but fell. 'Sam!' yelled Tucker as he tried to come close. 'I'm fine.' she saud as she got up. 'Okay.' he said as she got closer. 'Let's save Danny.' Tucker nodded. 'Yeah.' he said as they went to look for their friend.

...Many hours later end of the with Claude and Sebastian...

Sebastian dropped his weapons. ' I win.'

Claude looked down. 'Yes Sebastian... you win... again.' he said as Sebastian tied up Alois. 'Let me go you stupid tart!' he yellled. 'No.' he said as he attacked Vlad and began fighting him. 'Why you.' Vlad said as he attacked Sebastian.

Sebastian sighs as he moved to the left. 'If we must.' he said as Vlad stumbles. Sebastian smirks. 'Nice footwork.' he said as he laughs. Vlad grunted in anger as he attacks. Sebastian smirks. 'Too easy. ' he said as he attacks Vlad.

Vlad uses a shield.

... a few minutes later...

Sebastian defeated Vlad who passed out throwing Vlad in a closet. ' That's that.' he said as he dusted off his hands. Tucker gave a thumbs up. 'Sweet.' Sebastian checked his watch. 'That takes care of that.' Alois begins to beg. 'Ciel go easy, please.' yelled Alois as Ciel continued slapping Alois. 'Never touch my brother again!' 'Stop young master.' he said as he quickly stops him. As Ciel gasps. 'It's over young Master.' he said as he held him back. 'Not yet.' said Mind controlled Danny as he smirked.

'He's still in control!' yelled Ciel as Sam loaded an ecto phomer. 'If it has to be done.' Ciel gritted his teeth. 'Get my brother now Sebastian!' he yelled as Sebastian bowed. 'Yes, my lord.'

Meyrin put Alois in the car with Claude. 'I'll watch them.'

Sebastian nodded. 'Alright.' he said as he went to fight Danny.

Sam nodded. 'Okay Mey rin is watching your enemies, now we just need to save Danny.'

Dani shivered slightly. 'They gave Danny a shot of some kind I'm not sure. '

Ciel nodded. 'Okay enemies are done with we just need Danny to remember us.'

Jazz nodded as well. 'Ya, let's do it.' Sam looked over at Danny. 'Hey Danny!' she yelled as mind controlled Danny looked in their direction. ' Bring it on! ' she saud as she unleashed kung fu moves.

Mind control Danny growled as he attacked Sam. Everyone begins to fight Danny with all their gasped for breath. 'It's for your own good Danny.' she said as she stood up straight. 'Come on Danny, this is'nt you!' yelled Dani as she attacked him. Jazz loaded a ecto gun. 'Come on little brother.' she said as Ciel joined in as well. 'Yeah Danny you're my brother, I care about you.' he said as Mind control Danny smirked evily. 'Not likely this is for Father!' he yelled as he loaded an ectoray. 'Danny... please.'... .she said as she began to cry.

Sebastian gets the serum out.

Sam began to cry. 'Please Danny... I love you...' ..she said as she cries harder.

Danny holds his head and passes out.

Tucker raised an eyebrow. 'Did we win?'

'Yes' said Sebastian as he picked up Danny.

Ciel nodded as he sighed with relief. 'Let's all head back to my place.'

Everyone besides the workers and Sebastian. 'Okay.' they said as Everyone heads to the car heads back to England.

... England...

Everyone was drinking tea except Sebastian.

Ciel placed his tea on his plate, that waas on his desk. ' So everything's okay?' he asked as he moved it aaway from his computer.

Sam nodded. 'Yeah, Vlads in the closet at his manor. ' she said as Sebastian continued poring tea before reponding with. 'Alois and Claude are back in their manor as well.'

Ciel grasped his hands together. 'Good and Danny's in the infirmary area here in the manor.' he said as Sam sighs in relief as she sits down. 'Glad he's resting.'

Tucker nodded. 'We should all get some sleep. ' I'll escort you to your rooms. ' he said as he leads the way with candles.

'Good I'm bushed. ' said Tucker as he yawns.

Sam, Dani and Tucker Follow Sebastian.

Sebastian shows the first room. 'This will be Miss Sam's. ' he said as he opened the door.

Sam looked in the room. 'Wow, it's cool.' she said as she brings her stuff in.

Sebastian nodded. 'The lights work. If you need it we also have wifi, the password is Demon fan and the wifi is Phantomhive. ' he said as he bows and leads Tucker to his room.

Tucker looks around his very tech filled room. ' So cool.' he said as Sebastian smiled. 'Good, as I said before on the lights and wifi. ' Tucker smiled. 'Thanks.' Sebastian nodded. 'Good night'. he said as he leaves and leads Jazz and Danielle to their rooms Jazz's looked like a library. Danielle's was purple A typical girls room. Aside from having the same intrests as Danny. After that he leaves to put his master to bed.

... Next Morning Phantomhive Manor...

Sam wakes up and quickly gets dressed. ' I hope Danny's better this morning.'

Sebastian knocked on Sam's door. 'Breakfast is served. ' he said through the door.

As everyone heads downstairs to eat.

Tucker looked at Sam as she came down ' Danny okay?' he asked as Sam shrugged. 'Don't know haven't seen him yet.' she said as he looked down at the table. 'Oh.' 'Yeah.' she said as she did the same. Tucker looked up as he tried to be possitive. ' After breakfast.' he said as he smiled. 'Okay.' said Sam as Jazz said 'Yeah.' Ciel nodded. Danielle stuffing her face as they spoke. 'He'll be okay.' he said Sam played with her food. 'Fine.'

... After breakfast...

Everyone went to check on Danny. As they entered Danny lay unconcious on his bed.' Danny, please.' said Sam as she grew near. 'Please little brother.' said Jazz as she gasped the edge of the bed. 'Come on, D.' said Tucker as he touched his leg. Ciel grasped Danny's hand. 'Come on bro.' said Ciel as Sebastian checks him. 'I'm sorry to say this but... Master Danny is in a coma.'

Everyone gasped. ' No!' they yelled as Sam begins to cry. 'Please wake up Danny. I need you.'

Tucker shakes him slightly. ' Yeah D.. we all do.'

Dani cried softly at the edge of the bed.

Ciel squeezed his hand. 'Please Danny.'

 **A.n**

 **There you have it so sequel? epilogue coming up**

 **DPL2**


	12. Epilogue

... Phantomhive manor...

Sam and Tucker look over their friend with sorrow filled eyes. 'Sorry Danny for everything.' they said as Sam watches over Danny. Tucker perked up hoping for a sign. 'Anything?' he asked as Sam shook her head. 'No but everything will be okay, right?' she asked as she looked up at Tucker. 'Right.' he said as Sam hugged him. Ciel and Jazz enter not long after. 'Anything?' they ask in hopeful tones. 'No.' said Sam as she looked at Danny. 'Oh.' said Jazz as Ciel looked at the group before him as he looked over at Danny. 'He'll be okay. Danny, please.' said as he bowed his head by his bed.

...A Few hours later...

Danny begins to stir.

Tucker looks at Danny as he nudges Sam. She gasped at his touch. 'What?' she said irriably as she looks at Danny. 'He's waking up.' Ciel Jazz, and Sam watching as he stirs. 'Danny?' they ask as he looks around. Sam kisses him quickly. 'Are you okay, Danny?' she asks as Danny looks at her clearly confused. 'Who's Danny? who are all of you?'

 _ **A.N**_

 _ **Sequel ? OBVIOUSLY**_

 _ **DPL2**_


End file.
